


The plan

by YGJK97



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Threesome, M/M, maybe all 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sensates come up with a plan to get Wolfgang and Will at least on cooperating terms, Lito volunteers to carry out the plan, unfortunately he, and the five other Sensates, were way over their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby steps (really small ones)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, and I enter a new fandom once again. Honestly I'm a bit dubious about writing for Sense8 because the show's writing is pure perfection- its the type of writing I admire, so I was scared I'm going to let it down but I hope you enjoy!

~ * ~ Seoul, Korea

Six out of the eight Sensates sat cramped inside the small jail cell that held Sun, all of them simultaneously trying to ignore how truly uncomfortable it was to be inside of something that held someone captive for so long, a cell that striped those who entered of freedom and daily necessities of one’s independence. The fact that Sun, one of their strongest Sensates, was getting used to it terrified them but deep in their hearts, in their souls they could feel the anger shimmering for her brother and so no one said a word about her captivity because they knew deep in their bones that she wasn’t staying there much longer. 

"So it's simple" Lito stated waving his hands around dramatically, unintentionally swatting away the tense atmosphere, as he quickly explained "I just say I have a- uh, role that's about me being a cop and thief at the same time" Nomi frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about it and what they were all truly there for "I don't know, Will's really smart-   
"So is Wolfgang" Kala inserted hurriedly, almost defensively before blushing and pulling back with embarrassment, Nomi shot her an amused smile before continuing as if Kala hadn’t talked "They'll both figure it out pretty quickly" 

"Ah, but I am a very convincing actor madam" Lito replied with mischief, his lips pulling into a sly smirk at his sureness while Riley eyed him wearily momentarily feeling bad for Will she didn't want to do this because he was special to her, but they needed to. Will's and Wolfgang's rather lack of relationship could only lead all of them into trouble, Jonas warned them about it. So with a sigh she shrugged at Nomi while Capheus smiled brightly and replied "You can't go anywhere, but up when you try hard" his enthusiasm bringing a smile to everyone’s face.

They all glanced at Sun, who stood behind silently, when she felt their eyes she let out her own sigh feeling suddenly tired and added "It's better than doing nothing" "Ah! It's settled then, I will handle it and in the end Will and Wolfgang will be closer than ever, sí? Sí" Lito yelped out excitedly like a child clapping his hands twice before disappearing and getting everything ready. Nomi glanced around wearily, she could feel that something was going to go wrong and if not wrong, a different way than they planned. 

Like things always did for them.

Kala's gentle touch on her shoulder made her flinch a bit, but Kala ignored it in favor of her comforting surety that Nomi still had yet to understand "Let's not worry about it right now, I'm sure that whatever happens will we know about it as soon as possible" Capheus just smiled at them reassuringly before whispering "Usiku mwema, lala salama*" and disappearing into the night, Riley voiced her own good nights but in English. Sun had already quietly disappeared which left only Nomi and Kala. "It's alright Nomi, we must have faith in Lito" Nomi nodded, albeit reluctantly, before Kala disappeared. Nomi signed again and shut her eyes, when she reopened them Amanita was sleeping beside her side. 

She could only sigh aloud again before settling down and melting herself against Amanita's back. She hoped to God that Lito would get them two to work together. 

~> *Mexico* 

Lito breathed out roughly, sweat already generating from his nervousness, he hadn't felt this way since his first audition, since he had come out. But this was important to not just him but to his other siblings as well, he couldn't just screw this up and fix it, this was a very dangerous plan. Doing his quick vocalizing exercise that consisted of "Blah, blah, blah" and a roll of his tongue with a bit of small body stretches- he decided he was ready. 

He shut his eyes and focused, focused hard enough to feel that dull pull, and once he felt he connected he smirked and reopened his eyes getting straight into character. It didn't take long for both of them to appear, looking exasperated and slightly confused. He let out a smile of relief and exhaled "Oh thank God, I needed you both here!" The fake-ness was practically dripping off of him and he gathered himself quickly before they started to suspect foul play. 

"Are you in danger?" Will asked quickly, his eyes assessing Lito's bedroom almost in a protective way and Lito couldn't help the swell of affection for the man. "No, no, I just needed your help for one of my movies" Both of the men zeroed in on him at that while Wolfgang finally moved just a bit closer. "I don't have time for this" Wolfgang muttered his blue eyes sharp and glaring, Lito didn't feel the least bit intimidated because he could feel the German man's curiosity and that curiosity was enough to move with. 

"Just let me explain cariño" Lito started off quickly, neither of the men flinched at the term of endearment showing exactly how connected they were because before knowing a man had called them that would have been such a turn off. "My role is to play a man who is a dedicated cop in the daytime, and a thief at night"   
"Really?" the dubious tone Wolfgang replied with made Lito cautious but he knew that this part was the most dangerous, the coincidence was a bit too much but it was the only way to get them in the same room. 

He quickly had to lock that thought down, praying to whatever God that was watching them that they hadn't heard that or that he hadn't accidentally projected it towards them. When their faces remained unchanged he let his shoulders sag with relief and continued on "Sí, and I thought to myself 'if I can get an actual cop and thief to help me I can better understand my role' don't you understand, it's a chance for me to better understand my character" 

Throughout his talk Will's face started to turn dark and from being connected with him he could feel an instant dislike towards Wolfgang every single time the word 'thief' slipped out his mouth. The same thing, unfortunately, applied for Wolfgang. "Do we have to be here at the same time?" Will questioned his voice dripping with disapproval and he let out a sigh while covering his face with his hands because he knew that if he heard it, Wolfgang heard it as well. 

"Is that a problem bullen?" Wolfgang growled his own voice dripping with venom as he edged closer toward Will, of course Will didn't back down and he went right into Wolfgang's face as he tried to calm the situation “Lets just calm down now, we’re not here to fight but help me” but Will hadn’t simmered at all. “Well pretty boy, is being connected to a criminal too much for your taste?” Wolfgang snarled with an arrogant smirk, Lito backed up when he saw Will’s jaw tick suddenly feeling incredibly afraid that a fight might break out. 

But Will merely smiled and leaned a bit more forward until him and Wolf was just an inch away from inappropriateness as he spat out "Just being next to you makes me feel dirty, no wonder everyone left you because you only contaminate them" Silence spread through them like wild fire and the early thought of calling for help slipped Lito’s mind as an overwhelming a flash of anger and hurt went through him causing him to look straight at Wolfgang only to see him back away. Will must have felt it too because he opened his mouth to say something, but in a flash Wolfgang disappeared leaving both of them together in Lito's bedroom. 

"Genial, simplemente genial" Lito cursed in Spanish, his hands trembling while he ran a hand through his hair as he breathed out harshly through his nose "I just asked for you two to help me, was it really necessary to argue?" Will looked away with guilt and regret "I'm sorry Liao, I hadn’t meant for it to go that far" immediately Lito couldn't hold it against him and he replied tiredly "I need both of you to help me with this, please Will" it was worth another shot, because Lito wasn't planning on letting this go just yet. He knew if Kala or Riley tried it wouldn't work out, just woman's words falling on death ears. 

If Nomi tried, well that wouldn't work so much either because Nomi most likely would've just told them to try and they would say yes but in actuality they would never try. Capheus and Sun- well that was obvious, one was too happy and the other was too upset. The sun and the moon, he often compared them. It was up to him and he was going to make this work if it was the last thing left in him. 

Will must have sensed his determination, for what he had no clue, but he felt extremely bad for not only upsetting Lito but for also letting him down and he needed to make it up to him, he also felt bad for saying what he did to Wolfgang although he wouldn’t admit that aloud. He was never one to let things go anyway. So with a breath he exhaled "Ok Lito, I'll go apologize and get him back to help you" before disappearing without waiting for a response. 

Lito blinked in amazement, now incredibly alone in his room, and he couldn't help but feel a surge of satisfaction and accomplishment. This wasn't how any of them planned it out, how he planned it out, but he got something done and that was enough, if Will was seeking out Wolfgang then that meant he was going somewhere. With an hysterical giggle and shout he threw himself on his bed and wiggled around. 

"Yes! Yes! I got this, I really got this!" Lito shouted before just staring at his ceiling with a smile "Their definitely going to be connected by the time that I'm done with them"


	2. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so sorry, I wanted to update really I did, it's just I was graduating from High School and that became a priority, so sorry to those who waited. 
> 
> *I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes- I'm exhausted*

~*~ Mexico ~*~

The humidity in Mexico was something he both hated and loved. Loved because Hernando was naked majority of the time and who wouldn't appreciate that? He hated it because the heat always made him feel sticky the urge to take a shower every five minutes always grew stronger and his hair… oh God, his hair looked as if he had a birds nest from how puffy it got. But that wasn't the worst thing, the worst thing was that whenever it was hot he always had a bad day. 

Because for the second time in his life he felt completely and utterly defeated and in all honesty, the feeling was not welcomed. Every time he got Will and Wolfgang into a room together they would either glare daggers at each other or say something smart that would result in one of them leaving. 

The only good thing happening was that they kept appearing, he didn't know if he should feel flattered for them actually appearing for him because he's sure if it wasn't for him they would've completely ignored each other or feel thankful that they hadn't given up yet. It stirs a feeling in him that he's sure Hernando wouldn't appreciate. And speaking of Hernando he should remember to thank him for the beautiful script he wrote for this plan. 

Not to say Hernanod knew what it was for nor did he know about his six other selves but that was a conversation for another day. The point was that instead of just getting them into the same room and letting them ignore each other's existence he needed to get them to talk civilly. And that meant he needed to confront- "I'm not good at confrontations" he muttered aloud running a hand down his face as he breathed in deeply, right when he was about to exhale a familiar voice asked 

"Who are you confronting?" Will's voice completely jolted him and he turned to face him with his eyes wide and one of his hands over his heart "¡Dios mío! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Will smiled back at him sheepishly while taking a seat on his couch. Remembering his plan he quickly began to block his thoughts to prevent Will from finding out. It's a trick Jonas had taught them, apparently their cluster was one of the strongest currently standing. 

"So, do you need my help?" Will drawled his eyes assessing him, Lito couldn't help the snort and replied "Besides my lines? Not exactly"   
"So who are you confronting?" Lito frowned before replying "No one in particular" It was Will's turn to frown and a fleeting feeling of nervousness spread through Lito it only increased when he felt a dull throb in the back of his head. "Why are you blocking me?" Will questioned. 

Lito tried to come up with a response but felt himself grow silent, not sure what to say without making it seem offensive. "Lito…are you hiding something from me?" There was hurt lingering in the words and he had to swallow hard to prevent the words of truth from spilling from his mouth. "No, I just feel more comfortable keeping my thoughts to myself today" Will didn't look satisfied nor happy about the response but deep in his eyes Lito could see the suspicion lurking. 

The suspicion was understandable though since when did he, Lito Rodriquez, feel uncomfortable about sharing his mind? No, he wasn't ecstatic, but compared to the others him and Riley were the most open toward it, it obviously rang warning signs in Will's head. "Lito if there's anything…" Will started rising up from the sofa and moving closer towards Lito until he practically hovered with their eyes staring intensely at each other "Anything you want to tell me I am willing to listen" Will's hand rested on his shoulder gently, the heat spreading through his shirt in a comforting and open sort of way. 

There was something about his tone that didn't settle right in Lito's gut though, as if Will knew about- no, there was no way. It hadn't even been a week since the cluster came up with the plan- since he started the plan, but was Will really as good as Nomi claimed. And what about Wolfgang? If Will knew, then that had to mean Wolfgang probably knew. "No! No, there's nothing" he fumbled. 

The urge to vomit suddenly formed when a flash of betrayal spread through Will's eyes but it was gone so quickly he thought he imagined it, he hoped he had too. Will stepped away, taking the heat with him too, and looked around awkwardly with a smile as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets "Well, I actually came to tell you that my suspension is about to end, so next week is our last week" 

If the color drained out of Lito's face and his jaw slackened leaving him looking like a fish out of water, Will was gracious enough not to mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Wolfie, just Will and Lito- definitely next one though
> 
> Well did you like it? I hope so, it's not what I wanted to put out too much, but then again it's only the beginning of the plan. 
> 
> So what do you think? Does Will know? Did someone from the cluster tell him? Or was he talking about something else? Who knows~ 
> 
> ~Kudos, comments, or anything else is appreciated and loved~

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, yahhhh! I really sincerely hoped you enjoyed, kudos's, comments, or anything else I guess is appreciated and loved. I apologize for the (most likely) bad Swahili and Spanish since I don't speak either language. 
> 
> Ps: If you guys are looking for a new show, check out the one called Mr.Robot on USA, hasn't come out yet until the 24th I believe but the pilot is out and its amazing, the trailer is dull and a turn off so I'm telling you to refrain from watching it.


End file.
